Alone No More
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Eyes' thoughts and reactions to being left alone after Kanone is killed. EyesKanone, R&R!


Once again, instead of working on my normal fics, I'm writing yet another oneshot! This one is a bit different in the sense that it's completely angst-filled with no fluff or smut or anything...I've never written something with just angst, which is suprising, so I hope you like it!

A/N: This really isn't based off of the anime or manga, but it's not exactly AU either...I don't know what the hell it is.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Why?"_ was the only thought running through his head as he stood at the grave stone, _"Why did you leave me like this?"_ He knew he shouldn't have blamed the other one for being killed, it wasn't his fault the Hunters caught him off-guard. Still, he couldn't help but feel betrayed, _"You said we'd always be together, so why did you leave?"_ These were selfish thoughts he was having, but he couldn't bring himself to care at this moment. Eyes Rutherford kneeled down in front of his lover's grave, ignoring the crying Blade Children behind him, _"Why did you leave me all alone, Kanone?"_ He heard Kousuke whisper to the others that they should go, and then the footsteps leading away from the graveyard. He was all alone, once again. Pale fingers traced over the cold stone that marked the end of Kanone's life.

At first he thought it had begun to rain, he had almost expected it to on a day such as this. The raindrops didn't begin falling faster or multiply any, there was just a tiny, brief stream that hit the cold ground of Kanone's grave. He blinked a few times, feeling the liquid moisten his eyelashes. That was when he realized it wasn't raining at all. No, Eyes was simply crying. It was an odd sensation, to say the least, feeling his own tears slip down his cheeks and fly through the air before coming to rest on the ground. He raised a shaky hand to wipe away the salty trail they had left on his face, finding the entire situation horribly ironic. Hadn't it been Kanone that said he would cry for Eyes? _"So why am I crying for you now?"_ he wondered. What even made a person cry? Many sad things had happened to him that he hadn't even given a second glance. It couldn't be sorrow alone that made someone cry, so then what was it?

The silver-haired Blade Child finally found the strength inside him to stand up, _"It's hard...being alone."_ he thought. Was that why he was crying? Because he was alone? No, not simply that he was alone, but that he was _afraid_ of being alone. He had never been this alone before, always had someone next to him. Be it the Blade Children or Ayumu, he had always had someone there for him. Of course, Kanone had been the only one to ever matter, and he was gone from this world now, gone from Eyes. These consuming thoughts ignited his deepest and darkest fears, and that was why he was crying.

He turned to leave, but couldn't tear his gaze from those few words etched on Kanone's gravestone, _Our deadly angel, wings stained black with blood, we will miss you_. It had been a unanimous decision to put it on there. There was no better way to describe Kanone in anyone's opinion than that. Eyes then remembered Kanone's last request of him, as if he had almost known that he was going to die that night. It had been a simple request, really, nothing extravagent or ridiculous, _"Stay with me."_ That was all he had said before he gave Eyes one final kiss and walked out the door, into oblivion. Why he hadn't gone with him, Eyes still couldn't recall, only that Kanone had requested he not be there at the end of all things. Perhaps he had simply not wanted Eyes to witness his death, his final defeat.

Regardless of why, Eyes knew Kanone's final request meant more than to stay with him in spirit. Despite spending half his cursed life talking in riddles, Eyes knew when Kanone was being straightfoward and literal. That night had been one of those times, and when Kanone wanted Eyes to stay with him, he wanted all of Eyes. The still-living Blade Child sat down next to his deceased lover's grave once more, leaning slightly on the headstone, _"You had all of me in life, Kanone, and death will be no different for us."_

Slowly, Eyes picked up the knife that Kousuke had placed on Kanone's grave. They had originally been Kanone's, one given to each Blade Child as soon as Kanone met them. Of course, each had lost his or hers along the way, or simply discarded, figuring it would have been of no use. Kousuke had been no different, 'misplacing' his soon after he recieved it, and somehow wound up with Eyes', the only one who had kept the blade close to him. Once again in the hands of its rightful owner, the blade seemed to shine with an eerily entrancing glow. It tempted Eyes to pick up a life of murder once again, the life Kanone had drug him down into, ad Ryoko had put it. Eyes now denied these claims, Kanone had never drug him into anything, only led him along their path of destruction.

It seemed, though, that their path had finally ended, or perhaps had split into two, ripping the Blade Children apart. Kanone had led Eyes down the path so simply, so carelessly, but without him, the azure-eyed boy was stumbling blindly. He turned the knife over in his hands, _"Kanone, you were my grace, my guiding light. Without you, I've become lost, so I will return to your arms once again."_ Closing his saddened, blue orbs, Eyes slowly slid the blade across his wrist, relishing in the painful relief it brought. Eyes had always been strong on the outside, and Kanone had given him his strength on the inside. Without him there, Eyes finally realized how weak he was. Giving into his needs to be with Kanone once more, he backtracked along that trail, following Kanone's path into death, _"We were never meant to be apart, it's not right without you here."_ were his final thoughts before he gave into the abyss and comfort of death, returning once more to his deadly angel.

It was a tragic sight as many saw that next morning. The famous Eyes Rutherford, wrists slit, lying across the grave of his deceased lover. The lone Blade Child in the crowd forced his way through to stoop down beside Eyes' lifeless body. His emerald eyes traveled up to the headstone where he saw a message written in blood beneath Kanone's name, _I'm not alone anymore._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sad enough for ya? I know it's short, but angst isn't meant to be long and drawn out...is it? Anyway, even if you thought it sucked, let me know. Review, please!


End file.
